Environment detection systems such as cameras with image processing are used, inter alia, in vehicles equipped with at least one driver assistance device such as lane assist, traffic light recognition, traffic sign recognition, collision warning or pedestrian detection. Environment detection systems are also essential in autonomous vehicle guidance. The functioning of such environment detection systems is therefore crucial in ensuring the safety and comfort gains delivered to the vehicle driver by the driver assistance device.
In particular, the data processing performed by such environment detection systems, particularly during prolonged or permanent operation, can lead to critical self-heating. Furthermore, vehicle front cameras which are normally arranged in the interior space of the vehicle behind the wind shield are particularly subject to intense heating from sunlight. To prevent thermal damage in this way to the environment detection system, the system is normally shut down upon exceeding a defined temperature threshold. This necessarily results in the deactivation of the autonomous driving mode or driver assistance device.
As such, it is desirable to provide an environment detection device, which ensures reliable sensor data for driver assistance devices working on the basis thereof.